


Kaneki-kun y su abstraído novio.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, M/M, Oneshot!Kaneki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki le había pedido una cita con la única intención de besarlo frenéticamente en una sala de cine, no para verlo hipnotizarse con su libro en una biblioteca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki-kun y su abstraído novio.

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Week Day 2: Dates.

Esa película de la que Hide no había dejado de hablar durante semanas se había estrenado recientemente y Kaneki creyó que sería todo un caballero (y quizás tuviera sexo esa noche) si lo invitaba a verla con todos los gastos pagos.

— **Oye, Hide.** —El rubio estaba completamente compenetrado en la tarea de dejar su cuello lo más rojo humanamente posible—. **Hide.**

— **¿Hm?**  —Se separó levemente del cuello y lo miró, elevando ambas cejas.

— **¿Quieres tener una cita? Tú eliges dónde y cuándo, yo pago.** —Todo el rostro de Hide se iluminó con ilusión, aunque Kaneki no estaba seguro si fue por la mención de una cita o porque dijo “yo pago”.

— **¡Eso suena genial, Kaneki!** —Estuvo a punto de volver a besarlo cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono—. **Oh, debo volver a trabajar.**  —Se bajó de su regazo, y se acomodó la ropa—.  **Nos vemos, Kaneki.** —Besó rápidamente sus labios—. **Luego arreglamos los detalles de la cita.** —Se miró al espejo una última vez, acomodando su cabello.

— **Pero, espera, ¡Hide!** —El rubio le lanzó un beso desde la puerta y sin más desapareció, dejando atrás a Kaneki y su inminente erección.

* * *

Kaneki tomó otra papa de la bolsa y la mordió, todo el tiempo haciendo más ruido del necesario y mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio sentado frente a él.

Él se había tomado la molestia de mirar los distintos horarios de las funciones, había separado el dinero de su paga para no gastarlo en cualquier otra cosa, incluso había comprado más lubricante y condones esperando la llamada de Hide diciendo “¡Kaneki, tenemos que ir a ver la película, como, ahora mismo!”. Pero lo único que recibió fue la llamada de su eufórico novio diciéndole que tenían que ir  _sí o sí_ a la biblioteca. La  _biblioteca_. ¿Acaso ahora le decían Kaneki Ken y él no estaba enterado?

Y para colmo, tenía el descaro de ensimismarse en su libro de Economía e ignorarlo durante más de hora y media, mientras él desahogaba sus penas y frustración sexual en frituras. ¿No había una regla o algo así que establecía que cada una hora de estudio tenía que tomarse diez minutos de descanso? Al menos podía dedicarle una mirada fugaz cada media hora, era su novio, y estaban en una cita.

Terminó de comer sus papas de manera ruidosa, y su novio dejó de ignorarlo al instante.

— **Ken, por favor, estoy intentando estudiar** —lo miró por primera vez en más de una hora, y sí, sólo lo hizo para dedicarle la mirada más exasperada que pudo poner— **, voy a reprobar olímpicamente este final si no estudio apropiadamente.**

Kaneki solo gruñó, tomó su ya vacía bolsa de frituras y se paró en busca de un cesto de residuos y un libro con el que entretenerse; si Hide iba a prestarle más atención a un libro que a su propio novio, entonces él también lo haría.

* * *

El destino le sonreía a Kaneki ese día; cuando volvió de la sección de horror, en la mesa sólo quedaba Hide, el encargado de turno parecía haberse dormido y a los alrededores sólo había unos pocos con auriculares concentrados en sus propios asuntos.

Sonrió maliciosamente unos instantes y luego volvió a un semblante indiferente y algo molesto. Se desplomó en el asiento frente a Hide y abrió su libro, fingiendo que lo leía atentamente; el rubio tenía ambas manos en sus sienes, parecía bastante estresado, o al menos acongojado por no entender del todo la asignatura. Quizás era cierto que incluso él podía tener dificultades para entender ciertas cosas, estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás con sus planes y leer el libro en serio, pero la cabeza de Hide cayó sobre el libro y el rubio lanzó un bufido de exasperación, sí, definitivamente estaba estresado, ¿y quién mejor que Kaneki para solucionar ese problema?

Con su pie derecho comenzó a acariciar su pierna lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de su libro, poco a poco, fue subiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Presionó levemente con su pie y Hide dio un pequeño salto en el lugar, reprimiendo un gemido; Kaneki volvió a sonreír detrás de su libro y siguió acariciando y presionando la entrepierna del rubio con su pie. Hide levantó la vista y Kaneki lo miró por sobre su libro; sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos vidriosos, y la repentina  excitación desbordaba de ellos. Presionó la dura erección una vez más y su novio tuvo que cerrar los puños y morderse la lengua para no gemir estruendosamente.

Kaneki se puso de pie, se paró a su lado, y luego de haber besado sus labios dulcemente; susurró contra su oído:

— **Iré a guardar los libros, espérame fuera.** —Hide asintió rápidamente. El pelinegro tomó los libros y se dispuso a guardarlos en su respectiva sección, el rubio, por su parte, esperó a que se alejara y su rostro se enfriara antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Kaneki miró sobre su hombro para comprobar que no hubiera nadie detrás de él e hizo un exagerado y silencioso gesto de victoria, ahora sólo quedaba dejar los libros rápidamente y volver a su apartamento antes de que Hide pudiera retractarse (o al menos antes de que se le bajara la calentura y pudiera pensar prudentemente).

* * *

Definitivamente, ese día el destino estaba de su lado. Cuando salió, Hide seguía ahí, rojo y con una erección pidiendo cuidados especiales, Kaneki se forzó a no sonreír con suficiencia, y sólo se limitó a abrazarlo por la cintura con un brazo y comenzar a caminar con dirección a su casa.

Para su suerte (la de Hide, no la de Kaneki), hacía algo de frío y, conforme se alejaban de la biblioteca, su erección comenzó a bajar y su rostro volvió a su color normal. Ahora que lo pensaba (o, mejor dicho, ahora que podía pensar), debería haberse quedado estudiando, o al menos debería haber pedido prestado el libro. Estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y volver a la biblioteca, pero que hacía mucho desde la última vez que estuvo con Kaneki durante tanto tiempo, era cierto. Además, él también se había quedado con las ganas de ir más allá la otra tarde.

* * *

Ni siquiera esperaron hasta entrar en la casa.

A penas llegaron al piso de Kaneki, la espalda de Hide se encontró con la puerta y sus labios se unieron pasionalmente con los de su novio. Las llaves de la puerta estaban en el bolsillo de los pantalones del pelinegro, que luchaba ciega y perezosamente por sacarlas; total, no sería la primera vez que Tōka les gritaba, molesta por su indecencia pública, y realmente no tenía apuros en que Hide quitara las manos de sus bóxers.

Terminó de luchar con las llaves momentos antes de que Tōka saliera de su apartamento, y, antes de que siquiera tuviera tiempo de gritarles, la puerta ya estaba abierta, Hide en sus brazos y sus labios se entretenían con la clavícula del rubio. Terminó de cerrar la puerta con el pie y caminó firmemente hasta su habitación; conocía ese recorrido tan bien como conocía el cuerpo de su novio, era familiar con cada recoveco de ambos Hide y la casa.

En algún punto del trayecto, Kaneki descartó la chaqueta y camiseta de Hide (podía asegurar que no fue antes de entrar, de lo contario, la chica de enfrente se lo hubiera hecho saber), pero sólo lo notó una vez que lo tuvo aprisionado bajo su cuerpo, en su cama, con su bronceado pecho al aire; quizás fuera más delgado y tuviera los músculos mucho menos definidos que él, pero definitivamente el torso de Kaneki jamás podría tomar esas tonalidades, parecía que literalmente su piel había sido besada por el mismo Sol. Pero ahora era Kaneki quien la besaba, desesperado por quitarle los tan molestos pantalones que le prohibían admirarlo completamente desnudo.

— **T-Tranquilo, Ken.** —El rubio rió, divertido por la desesperación de su novio al no poder bajarle la cremallera y besar uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo. El de cabello negro gruñó levemente, aun luchando con sus pantalones y mordiendo ligeramente el pezón de Hide, ganándose a cambio un largo gemido y cuatro uñas enterrándose en la tela de su camiseta—. **Ya quítate esta porquería.** —Él le había regalado esa camiseta, pero no iba a recordárselo cuando, de hecho, estaba siendo un incordio; y Hide ya había comenzado a blasfemar, producto de la excitación.

Decir que comenzaban a impacientarse era poco; Hide no tuvo problemas en quitarse los pantalones de un sólo y fluido movimiento, pero los dedos de Kaneki parecían jugarle en contra esa noche, ¡no era posible que no pudiera siquiera bajar su propia cremallera!, el rubio ya incluso había encontrado su nuevo lubricante.

— **Maldita porquería de metal.**  —Su novio estuvo a punto de reírse, pero una sola mirada le advirtió que era mejor no emitir sonido alguno. Sin decir nada, el rubio volvió a besarlo y recorrió su abdomen lentamente, luego bajó la cremallera sin dificultad alguna y presionó su erección con una mano—.  **Espero que no tengas nada que hacer mañana** —tomó la botella de lubricante y derramó una gran cantidad en sus dedos— **, porque no podrás levantarte por unas cuantas horas.**

Metió una meno dentro de sus bóxers, y un dedo se enterró en la hendidura de Hide; que mordió su lóbulo izquierdo y hundir las uñas en sus hombros, dejando salir un ligero gemido de satisfacción. Un segundo dedo se abrió paso y el rubio tomó el elástico de los bóxers de Kaneki, intentando bajarlos con impaciencia.

Hide tenía manos hábiles, o al menos eran lo suficientemente hábiles como para dejar al pelinegro sin aliento con cada roce que le dedicaba; sus dedos se habían detenido abruptamente ante la repentina y excelente atención que su miembro estaba recibiendo; lubricándolo con su propio líquido preseminal. Los bóxers de Hide tenían una gran aureola de su propio líquido y Kaneki casi los rompe en el proceso de quitarlos de su camino.

— **Oye, cuidado, que no tengo otros.** —Pero intentar razonar con un Kaneki excitado a más no poder era como razonar con una pared, o incluso menos efectivo. Nuevamente lo tomó en brazos y besó sus labios con ansias, impaciencia y deseoso de perderse por completo en su cuerpo.

Pasó una de sus piernas por sobre su hombro y la otra la sostuvo con su mano derecha; lo miró, relamiéndose los labios y deleitándose con su sensual imagen, y antes de darle tiempo siquiera a Hide de decir algo, lo penetró, firme y largo. Las piernas del rubio temblaron, sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, y su cabeza y espalda se arquearon involuntariamente, largando un largo y sonoro gemido. Kaneki presionó sus frentes y antes de que su novio pudiera besarlo, salió de su interior casi por completo, haciéndolo sisear en el proceso y obligándolo a tomarlo por el cabello de su nuca para poder besarlo. El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho sobre sus labios y volvió a repetir el movimiento con lentitud; largo y firme, sólo para salir rápidamente y enloquecer al rubio, que gruñía sobre sus labios. Provocar a Hide era divertido; comenzaba a decir groserías, gemía mucho más seguido, sus piernas se ponían impacientes y sus uñas comenzaban a enterrarse en la espalda de Kaneki, dejando un largo camino de marcas rojas a su paso.

Ninguno de los dos necesitó mucho tiempo antes de venirse en el otro, presionando sus frentes, arqueando sus espaldas y jadeando en los labios del otro. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, el pecho del rubio, las manos de Kaneki, la cama, en todas partes había semen y el cuarto apestaba a sexo, pero ambos estaban demasiado exhaustos como para hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

— **Oye, deberás ir a buscarme el libro a la biblioteca.** —Hide picó su brazo, Kaneki apenas había despertado y seguía recostado sobre su pecho.

— **¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?** —Se acurrucó más a su lado, buscando el calor de su suéter y enredando aún más sus piernas.

— **¿Debo recordarte quién fue el que instigó el sexo ayer?**  —elevó ambas cejas, y picó su mejilla— **, además tú mismo lo dijiste, no podré levantarme durante unas cuantas horas, y eso también es culpa tuya.**

Kaneki bufó y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

— **Es tu culpa por arruinar nuestra cita.**

Hide estaba perplejo, ¿de qué cita hablaba?

— **Kaneki, ¿de qué cita me estás hablando?** —El pelinegro murmuró entre dientes “ _Ahora hazte el desentendido_ ” y volvió a prepararse para dormir—. **Kaneki, lo de ayer no fue una cita.** —Ahora su novio era el que elevaba las cejas, estupefacto y el rubio rompió en una carcajada desde el fondo de su alma; todo su cuerpo se estremeció y una fuerte punzada atacó sus caderas, haciéndolo sisear—. **Por dios, ¿crees que me dicen Kaneki Ken, quién va en una cita a la _biblioteca_? ** —sus mejillas enrojecieron violentamente y Hide volvió a reír— **, eres tan lindo, pero en serio, necesito ese libro** —Kaneki gruñó contra su pecho y el rubio besó la coronilla de su cabeza— **, sin peros, ¿o tú irás a dar ese examen en mi nombre?**

— **¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el libro, cariño?** —Podía sonar como un dominado, pero nadie podía ser más aterrador que Hide antes de un final de Economía.

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122265104831/kaneki-kun-y-su-abstra%C3%ADdo-novio).


End file.
